Sans/Inverted Fate
Inverted Fate Sans is the older brother of Papyrus and lieutenant and vice captain of the Royal Guard. He is also Toriel's best friend. Profile Appearance Papyrus made the outfit Sans usually wears. It consists of a neatly wrapped, blue scarf with stripes, blue gloves, a short-sleeved blue jacket with a Delta Rune badge, blue boots, and a white shirt with Undertale Papyrus' symbol. Personality Laid back, social, loves bad puns and pulling pranks. Seems to know just about everyone in the underground and can comfortably chat it out with just about anyone. He’s got a keen eye– excellent observation skills. Like his canon self, he is incredibly good at picking up on expressions and can deduce a lot by reading faces. For as much as he presents himself as a pun-loving lazybones, he’s very sharp, and there’s a lot going through his head at any given time. The thing is, while he’d love to laze around and do nothing, he’s not actually as lazy as Papyrus claims. As a royal guard, he takes his jurisdiction over Snowdin very seriously and genuinely cares about keeping it a safe, comfortable environment for the monsters there. He also does a lot of scouting, thanks to his teleports. In fact, they’re part of the reason he can get away with all those breaks and naps– because usually it only takes a short time for him to scout. What’s more, he uses the lazy schtick to his own advantage; by appearing as this friendly slacker, it means any legit threat would underestimate him. They wouldn’t expect a guy like him to be packing Gaster Blasters and other nasty tricks. Misdirection’s a handy technique. He was brought up with the understanding that humans have, can, and WILL overpower monsters if they aren’t careful. And even if they are, there’s a distinct power imbalance. Enough hate, and poof. So he fights smart, bends the rules. His guard training’s given him the strength to fight hard, but even so, he’d rather fight smart, if at all. However, much of Sans’ feelings remain under lock and key. His worries for his brother, any regrets for abandoning his dream, certain tragedies all but forgotten, the dread that another human might come and what that would MEAN, given what he knows about Tori’s thoughts on the matter, and given recent public revelations. The royal guard’s become less about providing a defense and more about an offense when that final human arrives. The people are desperate for freedom, putting pressure on him, on Alphys, and especially Toriel. And now a human’s here, and his bro’s befriended them, and to top it all off, they’re both keeping secrets. It’s stressful, to say the least. And, truth is, he’s kinda cynical. He just hides it behind humor and an unwavering smile. He’d rather lighten the mood, keep people happy. His brother especially. Just about everything he does is for Papyrus’ sake, and he puts him even above his status as lieutenant. For as much as he hates promises and commitment, he’ll throw that all aside for his brother’s sake, though at the same time, his position forces him to take a more realistic than idealistic approach. He WANTS to believe in Papyrus, wants to believe they can work things out peacefully, but experience has taught him that it’s just not that simple, and sometimes you have to take what you can get. He’s made plenty of compromises he wasn’t happy with, and he’s got way more Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:The Ambitious Role Category:Inverted Fate Category:Male